Penalty
by Asleep-Cesare
Summary: OS. Ron, gardien des Canon de Chudley, doit absolument arrêter ce penalty pour que son équipe gagne la coupe de la ligue. Mais c'est sans compter son légendaire manque de confiance en lui-même. Parviendra-t-il à surmonter ses démons?


**Disclaimer:** Je, Cesare, déclare solennellement ne point être l'inventeur de ce sport magnifique qu'est le quidditch, ni du personnage de Ronald Weasley, ni de quoi que ce soit qui appartienne au monde de Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour la commu les _Dieux du Stade _de Owlie Wood lors du défi "dilemme". Allez voir cette commu, si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà: elle est super, et les thèmes sont toujours intéressants.

* * *

**Penalty**

Mme Bibine avait sifflé le penalty. Il était seul, à présent. Seul, entre ces trois énormes cerceaux dorés, et ce poursuiveur à l'air mauvais.

Ce n'était pas comme si Ronald Weasley avait une marge de manœuvre. Il devait arrêter ce penalty, s'il voulait voir son équipe gagner cette coupe. Qui aurait cru que leur attrapeur attraperait le Vif au moment même où l'un des poursuiveurs des Faucons recevait un coup de batte en pleine figure ? A dix points d'écart, les deux équipes attendaient pour se départager l'issue de ce tir. Et Ron devait l'arrêter s'il voulait pouvoir regarder ses équipiers en face dans les prochains jours, et, accessoirement, renouveler son contrat avec les Canons qui touchait à sa fin.

Mais en observant le poursuiveur phare des Faucons se préparer à tirer, il prit conscience de son propre manque d'assurance : vers quel anneau plonger pour renvoyer le souaffle ? Il avait été très mauvais, sur ce match. Laisser passer vingt et une balles… même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait pas si mal joué. Et, comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer son coach avant la rencontre, personne ne pouvait prendre sa place en cas de problème, puisque son remplaçant avait une épaule en charpie. Autant dire que le gardien était dans d'excellentes conditions pour un penalty décisif.

Il n'était pas prêt… Quel anneau protéger ? Droite, gauche, son adversaire savait tout faire. Face à ce dilemme, il sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui. Et, dans un stade bourré à craquer pour la finale de la coupe de la ligue, ça faisait beaucoup de monde : exactement de quoi le mettre à l'aise. La tension qu'il lisait dans les yeux du tireur lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en faire. Cependant, le poursuiveur n'avait pas manqué tous ses tirs comme Ron avait laissé passer toutes les balles. Il était donc en confiance. Pas le jeune Weasley.

Le regard du poursuiveur n'indiquait rien sur ses intentions. Ron était véritablement seul, sans autres armes que ses capacités habituelles, qui lui avaient justement fait défaut tout au long de la rencontre. Autant dire qu'il se sentait à merveille.

Quel anneau, quel anneau, quel anneau ? Lequel des trois ?

« Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et… » Bon. Il y avait un problème. Malheureusement, il lui semblait impossible de faire part de la soudaine métamorphose du contenu de son estomac en béton armé aux autres membres de son équipe. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était complètement stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir, il allait bêtement rester là, et encaisser un vingt-deuxième et dernier but avec les Canons de Chudley, tout simplement. Il serait ridicule, humilié, et décevant. Sa carrière était fichue : qui voudrait d'un gardien qui n'essaie même pas d'arrêter un but à un moment si crucial ? Il se demanda soudain ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite, vers quoi s'orienterait sa reconversion.

Mais il n'était bon qu'au Quidditch, bien sûr. Et encore, même pas bon, en réalité. Il avait simplement eu de la chance auparavant. Il n'était bon à rien.

Si Hermione avait entendu toutes ces bêtises, il aurait reçu la gifle la plus monumentale de sa vie.

Et il en avait besoin.

Quel anneau allait-il choisir, ce **** de joueur des Faucons, qu'on en finisse ? Ron voulait bien se ridiculiser devant l'Angleterre entière pour le reste de sa vie, mais pas attendre pour ça que la nuit tombe. C'est peut-être cela qui le poussa à réagir, à se « reprendre en mains », comme on dit.

En fait, il était impossible de deviner où le poursuiveur allait placer sa balle. Mais Ron n'allait pas se laisser faire pour autant. Il avait manqué trop d'arrêts. Celui-là allait payer pour les autres.

Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que ces pensées arrivent au cerveau du gardien, le tireur amorça son tir. Tout se passa très vite. Ron allait se jeter sur l'anneau de droite, quand, à la dernière seconde, il partit à gauche de toute la vitesse de son balai.

Quand Ron se glissa enfin dans ses draps le soir même, il eut un soupir. Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour avoir l'air convaincu par ses coéquipiers après le match, quand ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas douté un instant de sa réussite.


End file.
